God Send You to Eternal Damnation
by lavenderlush
Summary: [COMPLETE] A mysterious and ominous visit to a secluded place will open someone’s eyes and ears. Pray that those senses would not see or hear anything that will haunt you… Eternally. Talk to damnation and… Hear it answer back. [DARK ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana. I own nothing except the plot. Steal it and be _damned_.

**A/N:** Errr… My first supernatural fic. Gomen… Feeling really disturbed today. Constructive criticisms are welcomed, flames will be used to heat water for my morning coffee c:

Edited it for a bit again. A few grammatical mistakes slipped past me and I corrected them already. Curse me and my blindness XP

**WARNING:** Dark, dark fic! Don't read if you're looking for fluff! This ain't the place for you. I warned you… So don't blame me of you become _like yours truly_ (a very disturbed and twisted person). **Not recommended for the weak-hearted and those visited by nightmares on a nightly basis.**

**

* * *

**

**_(REVISED)_ God Send You to Eternal Damnation**

(launched by/ **Diana Zero Five**) (on/ **June 29, 2006, 9:49 pm** GMT +8)

**Summary:** (ONE SHOT) A mysterious and ominous visit to a secluded place will open someone's eyes and ears. Pray that those senses would not see or hear anything that will haunt you… Eternally. Talk to damnation and… Hear it answer back. (DARK)

* * *

The wind howled eerily, rustling the leaves of the ominous trees that loomed over the silent piece of land. The thunder rumbled overhead, disturbing the stillness that spread across the shadowed plains. Ravens crowed in protest, the noise adding to the strange mood of the night. 

Then there was deafening silence.

Lightning flashed blindingly, illuminating a cloaked figure huddled under a black umbrella. He took his time walking, not minding the sharp stinging of the wind. His features were shrouded in mystery under the hood of his weathered cloak. His white fingers clutched on what looked like... _roses?_

He passed hundreds, maybe even a thousand, slabs of stone before he stopped dead in front of a cracked and unkempt grave. He faced it, his head bowed low. Then a manic and eerie smile curled on his pale lips.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked in mock innocence, dropping the flowers carelessly on the tombstone.

"You deserve this, you monster, you son of a bitch." He whispered. The black roses that were resting on the stone suddenly vanished, leaving a trail of ash in its place. "A little gift for your journey to where you ought to belong..."

* * *

The wind shrieked madly, shattering his ears. The impact caused his knees to buckle and he put his hands over his ears, trying in vain to block out the offending sound. 

"Natsume..." The wind seemed to whisper.

His eyes were shut tight and before he could react, visions appeared before his eyes, playing like a sickening and ill-omened movie.

_**-----x**_

A hand seemed to reach out and touch Natsume's face. He sucked in his breath, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The hand stopped caressing his cheek and instead, slapped him hard, its nails leaving a burning mark on his cheek. A marred face with rotting teeth and cold and empty black eyes appeared, its gaze shooting lasers to the very pupils of his crimson orbs.

"Natsume…" The face said his voice barely above a whisper and mouth barely moving. "I'll take you with me… Soon… I'll make sure that _every _cell and _every_ fiber of you burns with me… It will be like before, as if nothing had happened to me. Remember that, Hyuuga Natsume…"

_**-----x**_

The face cackled, eyes looking crazed.

* * *

Natsume screamed. His anguished voice echoed throughout the cemetery, forcing the perching ravens to take flight. He panted heavily and was brought down to his knees on the cold, hard earth. He clenched his fist and punched the tombstone hard, blood trickling down his arms. 

His face contorted to an expression of pure hatred and anger. "Fuck you. Fuck you for giving me all these shit. You deserve what happened to you. Being shot to death by mere humans. Pathetic." Natsume hissed.

His lips curled to a smirk. Then he screamed, the sound seemingly magnified by the silence. "Curse you… God send you to _eternal_ damnation… _Persona._"

The lightning flashed against the midnight sky, infusing with the loud rumbling of thunder.

Then, he was _gone_.

Taking a closer look to the tombstone, small carvings were visible, as if cursing the person entombed.

'Eternal damnation be upon you.'

**OWARI

* * *

**

**A/N:** _((awkward laugh))_ So, how was it? Like? No like? Tell me and WHY. _**Gamsahamnida.** ((bows))_

_**Oh yeah, my hardwork is dedicated to the following:** DG nii-sama,__ Reala & frogurt nee-sama, my friends Suraika and Cam O, my inspiration WG-chan, Aly-chan, Jecky-chan, Trisha-chan, PB-kun and to all the people from Aerie, Tactfully(dot)net forums, and the GA forums. _


End file.
